koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Cao Pi
Cao Pi is one of the new characters from Dynasty Warriors 5 who returns in the following title. He has appeared as a generic in the games since Dynasty Warriors 2 and has an active role in his wife's Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends. He is Cao Cao's son and Zhen Ji's husband. He becomes the first emperor of Wei and is known for possibly forcing Emperor Xian to abdicate his throne. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 27 years old and his height is 182 cm (about half an inch below 6'). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Cao Pi first desires to prove himself as a worthy heir to his father. He accompanies the campaign against Yuan Shao and proves his strength to Zhen Ji. She accepts him and chooses to follow him hence forth. Cao Pi continues to follow his father's campaign at Chi Bi and is disappointed by his father's lack of vision. After Cao Cao's death, Cao Pi takes command over the kingdom of Wei. He tests Shu's might at Jie Ting and deems them weakened enough to invade their lands. With their force defeated, he sets his sights on Wu. Sun Quan makes a preemptive strike at He Fei Castle. Undeterred, he realizes he has his own ambition and succeeds in uniting the land under Wei. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends pairs him with Sima Yi and Xu Huang. The trio work together to punish the traitor, Meng Da, at Xin Castle. He has stationed himself within the castle's walls and doesn't budge from his position. His followers, however, were pressured into the battle and submit to Cao Pi upon their defeat. When the castle's defenders realize the situation, they eventually open the castle gates and allow the trio to deal judgment. After the battle's conclusion, Cao Pi grows irritated by Shu's interruptions and threatens to exterminate them as well. In Dynasty Warriors 6: Special, Cao Pi begins his story by leading follow-up campaigns for his father's conquests. He first starts at Xia Pi where he defeats Lu Bu in battle. After the battle he asks himself who can train Red Hare after his master's death. After the Battle of Guan Du, in which he didn't particpated in, he starts a campaign against Yuan Shao. He also wins Zhen Ji's admiration by defeating her first husband in combat in the same battle. After Liu Bei seized Jing, he went to help Cao Ren at Fan Castle from the attacking Guan Yu. Once his father dies of illness, he decides to follow his father's wish by making a land in his own image. Accompanying him on his conquest is Sima Yi who also secretly desires to realize his own ambition. He first starts by getting rid of Wu at Shi Ting where Cao Xiu was tricked by Zhou Fang. He finally unites the land after defeating Liu Bei at Wu Zhang. After Cao Pi defeats the other kingdoms, Sima Yi betrays him and claims the capital, Xu Chang. Along with his upstart, the strategist also convinces the remnants of Shu, with Yue Ying and Wei Yan commanding, and Wu, with Lu Xun and Zhou Tai commanding, to join him. Their contest to see who should rule ends with Cao Pi victorious and Sima Yi captured. His prisoner is spared as Cao Pi wants the strategist to continue working for his vision. Sima Yi reacted and insulted Cao Pi for not killing him. Warriors Orochi Following his father's supposed death, Cao Pi abruptly becomes Wei's ruler in Warriors Orochi. He had formed an alliance with the snake demon, Orochi and is often seen doing his lord's dirty work in other story scenarios. In Wei's story, he is actually feigning loyalty while biding his time to build forces for a revolt. Da Ji suspects him and sends Mitsunari to observe him. The two men eventually share the same mindset and they defect together. When their forces face overwhelming odds at Yamazaki, Cao Cao and Dian Wei arrive to save them. Though his father returns, Cao Pi continues to lead Wei in a final confrontation with Orochi. During their victory banquet, it's implied that he will make his own vision separate from his father. In Wei's story in Warriors Orochi 2, Cao Pi is loyally serving his father once more. While his father leaves to journey through the land, he is responsible for defending the main camp. Seeing Sun Jian ignore the land's new warfare, he also leads an attack on Wu to spur them into action. At Komaki-Nagakute, he struggles to withstand Kiyomori's assault and is reinforced by his father's army. They work together in an attempt to end a weakened Orochi. His dream stage teams him up with Guan Ping and Gracia. The trio is challenged to prove their worth to their fathers. Cao Pi's challenge is to personally defeat Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Zhang Liao, and Cao Ren in combat before facing his father. Character Info Personality Cao Pi is a son who closely follows his father's expectations. He is usually the only character who Cao Cao addresses by their style name in the overseas script. Unlike his father, he speaks in a bitter tone and is more condescending. Though a loyal and respectful son, he is also determined to surpass his father's image and realize his own dreams. To this end, he remains apathetic to the other two kingdoms and is unimpressed by their final efforts to oppose him. He shares an affinity with Sima Yi as their combined efforts soundly unites Wei's army after his father's death. At the same time, however, he loosely trusts the strategist's loyalty. Any gentleness or caring feelings he has is usually reserved for his wife, whom he was instantly entranced with upon their first meeting. Though he boldly declares that he fights only for himself, he privately confides that his feats are dedicated to her in her scenario. He fondly calls her "Zhen" in Asian titles, a name which carries over into English. He additionally calls her "My Sweet" or "My Beloved" in English titles. Voice Actors * Kim Strauss - Dynasty Warriors 5, Warriors Orochi (English) * Doug Erholtz - Dynasty Warriors 6, Warriors Orochi 2 (English) * Sin Yong Woo - Dynasty Warriors 5 (Korean) * Hironobu Tanaka - Dynasty Warriors 4 (Japanese) * Nobutoshi Canna - Dynasty Warriors 5~6, Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Cao Pi/Quotes *"Today will herald the end of Shu. There's no need for trickery. Crush and salt the earth with their bones." *"Wait and see, Father. I shall show you what true greatness is." *"My empire has been embarrassed by this pathetic kingdom for too long. Father, at last I have a chance to prove myself to you." ::~~Facing Shu at Wu Zhang Plains; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Have the proud officers of Wu sunk to this?" :"I know when I'm beaten. Take my head and feed it to your snake!" :"I have no use for your filthy head." :"I don't need pity from Orochi's worms." :"And I have none to give to scum like you. If you do not have the sense to think of the future, then I will end your life now." ::~~Huang Gai and Cao Pi; Warriors Orochi Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : Sends out a single ice orb which later explodes. Can be also activated with his C2, C4, C5, and C6 by pressing after the charge attack is finished. : , : A hit in the air with an upward slash. : , , : Takes his two swords apart and slashes with them followed by a final dizzying slash. : , , , ( , , ): A horizontal slash. : , , , , : Slams his weapon into the ground causing a blue energy burst that hits people into the air. : , , , , , : A horizontal slash. : , , , , , , , , , : Sends out a shadow orb, which will instantly kill peons and deal extra damage to officers. Takes up all of his musou bar. : : Takes apart his swords and slashes with them, finishing with a final spinning slash. His true musou has him he slash three times with white dust spreading on the last attack. : , : Jump, then slash. : , ( , , , ): Jump, then sweeps up enemies on the ground into the air, for continuous aerial hits. Horse Moveset : : Cao Pi leans to each side, and swipes with his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi : , , , , ,R1: Stands still and summons a rain of bolts to hit nearby foes. :R1 (counter): Disconnects both blades and slashes with both of them in a single lunge. Dynasty Warriors 6 In the original release, he shares his moveset with Sun Quan and Yuan Shao. See Cloned Moveset#Sword for more details. The following lists his attacks in Special'. Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): cuts his sword in a circular motion as he spins three times and spins into a thrust forward. While stationary, he performs a diagonal cut to the left and returns his sword along the same path for an overhead slash. Cao Pi bends his upper body backward to spin a horizontal slash to his front. He leans forward for a spiraling slash to his front. He then stands upright and rapidly twirls his sword around him as he takes six decisive steps forward. : string (Renbu ∞): crouches for a diagonal slash and sends an airwave forward. Follows with a jumping flip kick in the air. Lands and slices another airwave forward. He then poses for a shockwave to clear foes away from him. : (held): a spinning 360 slash. Additionally hurls an airwave forward on higher Renbu levels. : : Series of swings based on Renbu level. He finishes by performing three quick diagonal cuts forward, each slicing with an airwave sent forward. Stands upright for a pose, emitting a shockwave. : , : downwards swipe. : , : hovers for a moment before plunging his sword into the ground. Impact erupts soil to additionally damage foes in front of him. :Dashing : wide slash to his right, ending with Cao Pi quickly upright. :Dashing : drags blade low near the ground and raises his blade for a diagonal cut. Hurls an airwave in front of him. :Grapple attack : a high horizontal slash. If it connects, he slices his foe's necks and traps them along the length of his sword. He maneuvers himself behind his opponent and lifts his sword arm upward, slicing his foe's neck. They topple onto the ground behind him. :Grapple attack : a slow crouching diagonal slash. If it connects, the slash lifts his foe into the air. While staying on the ground, Cao Pi stabs his aerial foe several times. His stabs juggles them in the air before he performs a harsh swing to send them crashing back to the ground. :Deadlock attack: rotates himself around foe as he slices them to their feet. As his foe lays on the ground, he stabs his sword once into their abdomen, creating a shockwave to clear additional foes around him. :Special Attack: Volley: releases waves of arrows surrounding the player to annihilate enemies. Cao Pi's version may be upgraded to include an ice element. Horse Moveset : string: series of slashes to his right. Amount of slashes depends on Renbu level. : : two quick slashes to his right. : : faster version of string followed by . Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors In ''Dynasty Warriors 5, he wields a double edge sword, which he can separate as he pleases. Cao Pi is a very versatile fighter, his attacks with his blade are often mixed with various forms of magical attack such as exploding orbs. As such, he is an easy character to play as and is good for beginners. His fighting style changes to a sword moveset in Dynasty Warriors 6. He gains a unique moveset in Dynasty Warriors 6: Special. Warriors Orochi Weapons Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Chaos *Stage: Battle of Wu Zhang Plains (Wei) *Location: Central platform of the Arbalest unit. *Requirements: After Zhuge Liang passes away, destroy each Arbalest with Cao Ren still alive. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors 6 Special Historical Information Cao Pi was Cao Cao's son. After his father died, he would take over his territory and declare himself the first Emperor of Wei. A year later after succeeding his father, he forced Zhen Ji to commit suicide after hearing from his other wife, Guo Nuwang, her anger after not being sent to the capital. The following year he attacked Wu, leading to Zhang Liao's death. His son, Cao Rui succeeded Pi as the second Wei Emperor. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:DW5 Cao Pi Artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 Artwork Image:Caopi-800.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Cao Pi Dynasty Warriors 6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Caopi-dw6sp.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6: Special render 011 Cao Pi.png|Strikeforce 2 Artwork Image:Caopi-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Caopi-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Wei characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters